Family Of Four
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Behold my interconnected headcannon backstory for the Lucario of Sir Aaron, the Aura Sphere Riolu, Zorua, and Zoroark. Contains Christianity.


_". . . . . . . . I'm going to go back, aren't I?"_

_". . . . . .Yes. . ."_

_"Why?"_

_". . .It is His will, my friend. His plan for your life is not yet done. There are still lives that you are meant to touch. Souls you are still meant to guide. Your time on the Earth was unjustly cut short. Your time has not yet come."_

_"Is that why I haven't stood alone in His presence yet? Because I came here too early?"_

_"Yes. . ."_

_". . . Will you miss me?"_

_"Yes. . .but we know that we will see each other again. . .and in addition to that-."_

_"Our Auras are with us. . ."_

_". . . . . ."_

_". . . . . ."_

_The human reached over and hugged the Pokemon close._

_"I will see you. . .in the New Heaven and Earth my dear friend."_

_"Yes. . .thank you for everything. . . . . . . . . .Sir Aaron. . ."_

**Family of Four**

_or how the Lord increased all that Lucario had fourfold (Job 42:10b NASB)_

**_Part One- Aura and Emanation_**

Cameran Palace was silent and empty. Tapestries depicting Sir Aaron and Lucario hung throughout the chamber. Moonlight shone through the windows, giving the area an ethereal glow. Hanging on the wall was the staff of Sir Aaron, the staff that had played such a huge role in the history of Cameran Palace and the Tree of Beginning.

As it hung there, the top of the staff began to glow with a bright blue light. The appendages hanging off the staff rose and the light increased in intensity. The staff pulsated like a blue star, until the energy collapsed in on itself, and burst into a pule of energy that arced onto the ground, and formed itself into a Pokemon.

Lucario's eyes were closed as he sensed the Aura around him. Finding no one, he opened his eyes and got off his knees and onto his feet.

_"My place is no longer here," _he thought to himself. And with that, he quickly left the Palace.

No one ever knew he had been there.

* * *

_6 Months Later. . ._

* * *

Terrified Shaymin run in every direction as a huge metal tank-like vehicle rolls through the Gracidea Flower field. Within the cockpit of the vehicle sat two Team Rocket grunts.

Butch laughed villainously and said, "Imagine the look on the boss' face when we bring him all of these Legendary Pokemon!"

Cassidy grinned and replied, "Indeed. Those fools Jessie, James, and Meowth with never be able to outdo this!"

There was suddenly a loud explosion on the side of the tank.

"What was that?" Butch gasped.

The two grunts turned to the left to see Lucario running towards them at top speed. Lucario used Bone Rush to pole vault up into the air and straight down towards the glass cockpit. Lucario used Metal Claw to smash through the glass, much to the grunts horror.

"Help us out, Mightyena!" Butch stammered as he tossed out a Pokeball.

"You two, Sableye!" Cassidy said while also tossing a Pokeball.

Sableye and Mightyena came out and pounced upon Lucario. However, the Aura Pokemon held his paws out and caught the attacks on the foreheads. Then, with two pulses of light, Lucairo unleashed a double Force Palm that knocked the two Pokemon back into the cockpit.

Cassidy screamed in terror as Butch just sat slack jawed at what he just saw.

Lucario charged up two large Aura Sphere in his paws.

"N-n-no! Don't!" Butch shouted out.

Lucario fired his Aura Spheres into the cockpit, and back flipped off of the tank. The cockpit exploded, and the rest of the tank promptly followed.

"We're blasting off again!" Butch and Cassidy shouted as they and their Pokemon were thrown far off into the sky.

Lucario nodded, _"Be gone."_

The Shaymin cheered as they ran up to Lucario, thanking him and sometimes hugging him.

_"I've heard of you!"_ one Shaymin gasped, _"You're _The Aura Guardian_! The hero who goes around and rescues Pokemon in need!"_

Lucario nodded,_ "Yes. . .I am. . .and it's time for me to go." _Lucario turned and started to leave.

_"Wait! Are you really going to go so soon?" _one of the Shaymin asked.

Lucario turned and smiled a bit, _"I am. . .still searching for something. I must continue my journey until I find it."_

And with that, Lucario ran off and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Night fell over the Sinnoh Region. Peace and quiet reigned throughout the land, perfect for meditation.

Lucario stood on the top of a tree on one foot, with his paw together and eyes closed. A gentle breeze blew by him as the appendages on his head raised, sensing the Aura of everything around him. Lucario then tilted his head up, his eyes still closed.

_"Dear God. What do you want me to do? Where do you want me to go? What plans do you have for me? I know I've helped many Pokemon during this time, but I still don't feel as if I've reached the main part of your plan for me. Lord, when will you reveal it to me?"_

Lucario stood on the tree top in silence for a long moment.

_"Your Holy Spirit is with me. . .and will guide me. I understand. Thank you, Lord. Amen."_

* * *

_1 Month Later. . . _

* * *

A Riolu ran through the woods of the Sinnoh Region in a panic. He griped the small wooden Riolu statue hanging from his neck as he ran quickly in a panic. He chanced a quick glance behind him, and then looked forward, only to see the side of a mountain in front of him. He skidded to a halt and turned around fast, only to see an angry Exploud approaching him. The Exploud roared as smoke shot out of its tubes in an intimidating display of aggression.

Riolu quickly gathered up his nerve, and rapidly fired small Aura Spheres into the Exploud's mouth. The Exploud closed its huge mouth, and pulled a shocked face as Aura exploded inside of him and burst out of his tubes. The Exploud and quickly charged at Riolu. Riolu cowered and closed his eyes fearfully and waited to be smashed against the mountainside.

However, right before the Exploud reached him, a bigger and stronger Aura Sphere crashed into his side. Then, Lucario jumped down next to the Exploud and dealt him a powerful blow with his Bone Rush. The Exploud stumbled back and fell onto his side. Lucario then ran over to Riolu, picked him up and quickly carried him away from the area.

* * *

Once they were far enough away, Lucario jumped up into a tree and placed Riolu on a branch.

_"You're safe now," _Lucario said.

Riolu's eyes widened at Lucario's Telepathy.

Lucario smiled a bit, then he turned serious and said, _"Now, could you tell me what exactly happened."_

Riolu frowned and turned away sadly. Lucario gently put a paw on Riolu's shoulder and said gently, _"It's okay. I'm not angry. Just tell me what happened."_

Riolu blinked his red eyes and said in Pokemon Speak, "Well. . .I was looking for a cave to sleep in, and I found a cave. But then I heard something growling at me, so I threw an Aura Sphere at it. But it was really a snoring Exploud. The Aura Sphere woke him up, and he got really mad, and he chased me all over the place." Riolu gripped the small wooden statue hanging from his neck tightly. "It was really scary."

Lucario took pity on the small trembling Riolu, and gently patted his head._ "Don't worry. You're save now. But how did you come to be all alone?"_

Riolu's lip trembled. "I used to live in a Kingdom. . . with a nice man. . .but. . ." Riolu looked down at the figure in his paw. "But not long ago. . .he. . .he. . .he." The Riolu began to sob brokenly, tears running down his face. But then, much to Riolu's shock, and even to Lucario's shock, Lucario put his arms around the small Pokemon and hugged him close.

Lucario had never comforted anyone before, but he was able to figure out what he needed to do. _"Shhhhh. It's okay. Let go of your tears. Let them go. I understand what it's like. . .having someone you are close to just. . .gone. . ."_ Lucario then held Riolu so that they were face to face. _"But know this. . ."_ Lucario put a paw on Riolu's chest. _"His__ Aura is with you."_

Lucario took his paw away, and Riolu put his own paw on his chest. "I. . .kinda feel something. It does remind me of him. . ."

Lucario nodded and smiled.

Riolu still frowned however. "I still feel alone. . ."

Lucario could sense the Riolu's sadness, and with no other favorable options clear to him, he made up his mind right then and there._ "Riolu, I saw you launch all of those Aura Spheres, and I was impressed. I had always assumed it undeniable fact that it was impossible for Riolus to learn Aura Sphere."_ Lucario smiled, _"And yet here you are."_

Riolu nodded.

_"Which is why I was thinking," _Lucario knelt down to Riolu's height and said, _"How would you like to train and travel with me?"_

Riolu's eyes widened, and he jumped with joy, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhh!" Riolu fell off the tree branch, but Lucario quickly caught him before he fell.

_"We have quite a bit of work to do," _Lucario commented.

* * *

_1 Month Later. . ._

* * *

Riolu stood a clearing with trees all around him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. His eyes snapped open, and Riolu formed a Bone Rush in his paws and did a variety of moves with it, swinging it and spinning it like a little expert. He plunged it into the ground and swung around on it. He launched himself off of it and extended his Metal Claws as he flew towards Lucario, who sat cross legged with his eyes closed.

_CLANG!_

Lucario caught Riolu's Metal Claws with his own, and tossed Riolu away. Riolu got back up and fired Aura Spheres at Lucario. Still with his eyes closed, Lucario knocked the Aura Sphere away with various punches and kicks. He then fired a large Aura Sphere at Riolu. Riolu quickly held out a paw, and just as the Aura Sphere touched it, he used Force Palm. After the resulting explosion, Riolu nervously opened his eyes, and saw that he was untouched.

"I did it. . .I did it! I really did it! I-" Riolu exclaimed, but was cut off when Lucario ran up to him touched his Bone Rush to his neck.

Lucario chuckled as he shook his head. He took away his Bone Rush and said, _"Never loose focus on the fight, Riolu." _Riolu hung his head sadly, but Lucario lifted his chin and said, _"Don't loose heart. Nevertheless, you did master the art of Force Palm blocking. It took me a lot longer to learn that technique. You should be proud of yourself." _Lucario then patted Riolu's head, _"I am very proud of you. Always. Remember that."_

Riolu smiled and perked up instantly. "Thank you, Master Lucario!"

Lucario never showed it, but that would always bother him. (_"Why does that never feel right? I am training him in the ways of an Aura Guardian, just like Sir Aaron trained me, so why don't I like that title?") _Lucario thought to himself.

* * *

"Lucario. . .Lucario?"

Lucario opened his eyes and looked out the mouth of the den they had found. The moon was still up. He turned to see Riolu gently poking and prodding him. Riolu wasn't crying or anything, but he looked like he was in great distress.

_"What's the matter, Riolu? Did you have a bad dream?" _Lucario asked softly.

Riolu didn't answer right away. He looked down nervously, then he came out and asked, "Master. . .would you ever. . .leave me?"

Lucario blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He thought on this question hard, knowing how important this question would be to Riolu. After searching though his mind, heart, and soul, weighing his emotions into the equation, Lucario gave his answer.

_"Riolu, as long as you need me, I will **never **__leave you."_

Riolu smiled, looking very relieved. He then lay back down a little closer to Lucario and said, "Thank you. . .Master. . ."

Lucario watched Riolu curl up and fall back to sleep. Lucario stared at the young Pokemon thoughtfully. It was clear to him that Riolu had some sort of dream involving him leaving or something bad happening to him. Lucario lay back down to sleep himself.

_"I really should teach him that the works of Darkrai are nothing to be afraid of."  
_

* * *

_"HELP ME!"_

_"Riolu!"_

_Lucario looked up in horror as Riolu was caught in a metal claw and held in the center of a giant robot. Butch and Cassidy sat in the cockpit, laughing maniacally._

_"Release him! Now!" Lucario roared as he threw an Aura Sphere at the robot._

_A mirror suddenly came out of a door on the robot and reflected the Aura Sphere back at Lucario. The blast knocked Lucario into a tree, where he collided painful and tumbled down the trunk and lay sideways on the ground. Lucario planned on getting up and charging at the machine to free Riolu, but to his horror, his entire body was paralyzed._

_"HELP ME, MASTER!"_

_"RIOLU!" Lucario shouted as he fought as hard as he could to move any part of his body. But it was to no avail as he lay on his back, unable to see the robot as it slowly lumbered away, the sounds of Riolu's desperate cried for help and Butch and Cassidy's maniacal laughter growing fainter and fainter._

_"No. . . .NO! RIOLU!" Lucario cried out in a panic._

* * *

Lucario snapped awake quickly, his head jerking up slightly as his eyes opened. A new feeling coursed through him, a feeling he had never experienced before. Lucario turned to the right to see Riolu fast asleep, breathing softly as his little blue tail twitched. Lucario gently laid a paw on the sleeping Pokémon's back. Riolu's Aura was calm and at peace, indicating a restful sleep. As Lucario looked at the Riolu, the feeling increased in strength, and with it was a growing fondness for the Pokemon he had under his care for the previous month.

_"What is this feeling. . . " _Lucario said to himself, _"This affection. This strong desire to protect someone." _As Lucario explored his thoughts, the conclusion quickly dawned on him. He didn't see Riolu as a student, but something much closer.

_"For so long, I have focused on increasing my strength with Sir Aaron to protect the Kingdom," _Lucario thought, _"I never really took the time to truly feel anything for anyone. . ." _Lucario moved a little closer to Riolu's side. _"This young Riolu is special. Great power. Great courage. And a pure heart. And in the time I've spent with him, I have connected with him so much."_

Lucario's Aura burned warmly as he lay near his faithful student.

_"I truly do care for him very much."_

And then, on the spur of the moment, Lucario leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Riolu's forehead. Riolu smiled in his slumber.

* * *

_1 Week Later. . ._

* * *

Lucario was blasted out of the cave by a powerful Hyper Voice, and collided painfully against a rock. He mentally berated himself for not using his Aura Sense to check the cave for any current inhabitants, and couldn't help be feel slightly disappointed in Riolu for not reminding him. Lucario's thoughts had revolved around how to express his fatherly feelings to Riolu, and how to get Riolu to view him as the father he wanted to be for him.

But all of that was in major jeopardy now, for the cave turned out to be inhabited by none other than the Exploud they had fought a while ago.

Unafraid, Riolu ran up to the Exploud with his Bone Rush. Exploud fired a Hyper Beam at Riolu, but he pole vaulted to dodge it, and landed onto Exploud's head. "This is for what you did to Master Lucario!" Riolu shouted as he put his palm on the Exploud's head.

_"No! Don't!" _Lucario shouted.

Riolu used Force Palm on top of the Exploud's head within the cave. This was a big mistake, for the Exploud was standing on hard, solid, unyielding rock ground. The Exploud couldn't move, but Riolu was pushed up by his own Force Palm. He slammed into the ceiling and fell back down in a daze, right towards Exploud's open mouth. Exploud roared as he powered up a flaming Fire Fang attacking.

_"NO!" _Lucario shouted as he ran towards the fight.

Too late, Riolu fell into Exploud's mouth and was chomped by the Fire Fang, shouting in pain. Lucario roared in rage and pounced towards Exploud.

_"KEEP AWAY-!" _Lucario shouted.

Exploud unleashed another Hyper Beam. Lucario's eyes turned green as he used Detect to dodge the attack.

_"-FROM-!" _Lucario shouted.

Lucario used Bone Rush and whacked Exploud in the side, causing him to let go of Riolu.

Lucario charged up two Aura Sphere and aimed them at the stumbling Exploud.

_"-MY SON!" _Lucario roared as he fired off the two Aura Spheres. The powerful attacks blasted Exploud into a wall, knocking him out. Lucario then quickly turned his attention to Riolu, who was suffering from serious burns. Lucario quickly took the Pokemon up into his arms and carried him away from the cave as fast as he could.

* * *

Riolu's body pained him greatly as the burns on his arms and legs were afire. His eyes were closed tightly as the pain ran through him. However, he felt his mouth being pried open, and something juicy and better was put into his mouth. However, the pain from the burns hurt so much that he barely noticed the bitterness as he swallowed the berry, and even if he had, he would've recognized the berry as a Rawst Berry, the perfect cure for burns. Riolu let out a sigh of relief as a wave of coolness flowed through his body and soothed his burns.

Riolu opened his eyes to see Lucario leaning over him, with a look of great concern on his face.

_"Oh, thank the Lord, you're alright," _Lucario said.

Riolu looked away in shame, upset as his failed attempt to defeat the Exploud. "I'm sorry-"

_"Don't be," _Lucario said as he put his paws on Riolu's shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face. He gave a Riolu a reassuring smile, _"You were very brave. The fight simply didn't go in your favor. I'm proud of you, Riolu. I will always be proud of you. Whatever happens, please remember that."_

Riolu stared up at Lucario with wide eyes. He blinked his eyes, looked around a bit, and closed them in thought for a moment. Then he said, "Master?"

Lucario actually flinched a bit. _("Now its beginning to actually hurt to know he does not know how much I care for him.")_

_"Yes, Riolu."_

Riolu gulped quietly, and then he said nervously, "When you were fighting Exploud. . .I. . .I thought I heard you say. . ." Riolu's voice trailed off nervously.

Lucario's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't realized what he had been saying during the fight. His emotions were high, and the words came out of their own accord due to his strong urge to protect the one closest to him.

"I. . .I mean, I _thought _I heard it," Riolu suddenly lost his nerve and shook his head, "Maybe I just imagined it or misheard it cause of the pain of the burn-."

Riolu was suddenly silenced when Lucario hugged him close. The pair stood like that for a moment, until Lucario began speaking softly to him.

_"Riolu. . ._ _you are special. You have great power, great courage, and a pure heart. I have grown to know you so well, and you remind me of myself. I've trained you, and I've watched you grow. Although it hasn't been a long time, I've grown to know you very well." _Lucario smiled down at the Pokemon in his arms. He set Riolu down gently and sat cross legged across from him. _"I've never. . .truly cared for someone. . .so much before."_ Lucario looked at Riolu and said fondly, _"Taking you in, raising you, training you, protecting you, and just spending time with you was the greatest thing I have ever done. I truly care for you, Riolu. And I would truly be delighted to. . . to be your father. . ."_

Lucario noticed that Riolu was staring at him blankly, as if he were in shock or merely lost in his own mind.

Lucario's heart sank a bit, and he realized that perhaps he had come off too strong for the child. He knew that he had to fix this before Riolu took thing the wrong way.

_"It's okay if you would rather have me as you Master or Mentor," _Lucario said quickly, looking away slightly as he experience the feeling of embarrassment for the first time in his life, _"It's your feelings that are most important, so if you want things to go back to-"_

"NO!"

Riolu jumped towards Lucario, slightly to the right to avoid his chest spike, and hugged him as tightly as possible. "I don't want things to back to the way they were! You saved my life, you're strong, and you're the greatest! I wanna be just like you and. . .and. . ." Riolu sniffed and wiped his nose on his forearm as he searched for the right words. ". . .and. . .I love you!"

Lucario was almost unsure if what he was hearing was real. But there was Riolu, clinging to him as tightly as he could. Lucario looked down to see that Riolu was crying a bit. Lucario blinked his own eyes, and found that he was crying as well. Lucario quickly decided to follow his heart, and he hugged Riolu back.

"Thank you. . .father," Riolu said softly.

A great joy unlike anything he had ever felt before spread through Lucario's entire being. He was never so happy in his entire life. This young Riolu, this Pokemon who possessed so much innocence, courage, and strength now looked up to him. And that filled Lucario with so much pride. . .and purpose. . .

_"I love you . .my son. . ." _Lucario replied.

"I love you too, dad."

The pair remained in their hug for an extended period of time as they felt their Auras flow and at some points even become one. After this long moment between them, Lucario set his son down and smiled with great pride.

"Let's train some more!" Riolu said excitedly, "I wanna get as strong as you more than ever!"

Lucario chuckled and said, _"Sure, we can train. But first, how about we find some better tasting berries first."_

Riolu blinked, and then licked his lips. He winced at the horribly bitter taste of the Rawst Berry juice. He couldn't help but laugh at this. Lucario joined in on the laughter, and suddenly scooped Riolu up, and place him onto his shoulders.

_"Hang on!" _he said as he ran off in search of berries, with Riolu laughing happily as his father gave him a fun ride.

_**End of Part One**_


End file.
